The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead/Episode 19
This is episode 19 of The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead by Lee Dixon and Lee Everett. This episode was done by Lee Everett Season 5,Episode 3 Ken and Rose are putting their clothes on. "So why don't you come to meet my family" Rose said. "This isn't anything else but a sexual relationship" Ken said. "Come on, I'll stop if you don't" Rose said. Ken puts his face in has hand and said "Okay". "Don't be like that, at least you'll still have me" Rose said. She kissed Ken and left the house, Daryl walks in. "Couldn't have picked another house to do it in" Daryl said. "I thought you wouldn't find out" Ken said. "So how was it" Daryl said. "Wow, you really want to know" Ken said. "It's the closest to porn we got these days" Daryl said. "Well" Ken said *Cue theme music* Rick is loading his python, he points the gun at his head "I have nothing left" Rick said. Ken and Daryl walk into the house "Rick don't" Daryl said, he then tackles Rick. "What the hell has gotten into you, Carl's alive man" Daryl said. "Daryl stop dreaming, he's dead" Rick said. "No he's not and you shouldn't lose hope, I thought you were his father, of all people you shouldn't lose hope" Daryl said. "Yeah Rick, he had Michonne, Morgan, and Tyreese with him, they would have protected him" Ken said. "His hat was on the ground, covered in blood, he couldn't have survived" Rick said. "Pull your shit together, the hat could have fallen, a walker could have died over it" Daryl said. "Then where was the body" Rick said. "He's alive Rick, now follow us outside, let's look at this city, it could be interesting, could take your mind off Carl for a while" Daryl said. "Fine" Rick said, "I got to go, promised Rose I would meet her family" Ken said. "Be sure not to say anything stupid in front of them" Daryl said. "I won't" Ken said and left. "Come on Rick, there's a bar" Daryl said. "Here's our leader Gregory, he'll show you around" Paul said. "Well over here we got the blacksmith, Earl Sutton" Gregory said. "Hello, hope you have a good time at Hilltop" Earl said. "This seems to nice" Michonne said. "Don't worry, we aren't bad, we are just regular people" Gregory said. "That's Kenneth, here's in charge of trading, over there are Kal and Eduardo, they're the guards" Gregory said. "All this and you haven't had any trouble with anything or anyone" Morgan said. "No we had problems, at the beginning but now no one has fucked with us, over there is Harlan Carson, the doctor, and that is every important person here, you can meet everyone else by yourself, also you four can inhabit those 2 trailers over there" Gregory said. "Thank you, we'll go now" Tyreese said. "This is to good to be true" Michonne said. "This is great, don't get us kicked out before we have to leave" Morgan said. "Well I guess me and Michonne can take this trailer, and you and Carl can take that trailer" Tyreese said. "Sounds good to me" Carl said. "Also, don't worry Carl, we'll find Rick and the rest" Tyreese said. "I hope they're all right" Morgan said. "Well we should get some sleep" Michonne said. They entered their trailers, and Tyreese and Michonne looked at each other "Your really hot" Tyreese said. "Shut up and kiss me" Michonne said. They started to kiss and got on their bed. Ken started to knock on a door. The door opened and Rose was there "I knew you would come" she said. They kissed and Rose showed Ken a seat to sit on. The rest of Rose's family was their "That's my dad over there Pete" Rose said and she pointed to someone sleeping on a couch with beer next to him "and this is my mom Jessie, and my little brother Ron" She said as she pointed at two people sitting in front of Ken. "Is dinner ready mom" Ron said. "I'll go get it, why don't you talk with Ken" Jessie said, she went into the kitchen. "So how did you lose your arm, that's scary" Ron said. "That's not nice" Rose said, "Nah it's okay, I got shot with an arrow, it got stuck in my bone and I had to remove it" Ken said. Jessie walked back into the room with bowls of food "eat up, no elbows on the table" She said. "Elbow, for some people" Ken said. "I like him already, stay with this one Rose" Jessie said. "Yeah, he's awesome, tell me some of your adventures outside the wall" Ron said. Ken started to eat and told Ron a story of how he fought bandits, and came out victourious. "Two beers" Daryl said. A woman behind the counter gave them two beers and said "The name's Barbara by the way". A man near them collapsed, "He's had to much, Spencer can you take him to Dr. Cloyd" Barabara said. A man grabbed the man who collapsed and took him to the doctor. "So Rick feeling any better" Daryl said. "Yeah I guess, get me a couple more beers" Rick said. Rick and Daryl start to chug down beers. "Douglas why didn't you tell me about the new arrivals" A woman said, in her 50s. "Regina, their good people, trust me" Douglas said. "They better be" Regina said. *End of episode* Category:Issues